1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utility carts and, more particularly, to a utility cart especially adapted for carrying a can and for folding for compact storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheeled carts are well known and are used for a number of purposes. Of special utility for yard work are carts that are capable of carrying a relatively large can, e.g. 32-40 gallon capacity. When grass is cut, the cuttings are often collected and bagged rather than leaving the cuttings on the grass. Collection of the cuttings often involves unloading a grass catcher on a lawnmower into a can or bag. Flaccid bags are often used for collecting curings, and the cuttings can be disposed of in the flaccid bags. The process of filling a flaccid bag with grass cuttings from a grass catcher may be a difficult task because it may be difficult for a single individual to handle both the flaccid bag and the lawnmower grass catcher at the same time. To efficiently handle the flaccid bag may require two hands. To efficiently handle the lawnmower grass catcher may also require two hands. Therefore, to handle both the flaccid bag and the lawnmower grass catcher efficiently at the same time, four hands would be required.
To avoid the need for using two hands to efficiently handle a flaccid bag when filled from a lawnmower grass catcher, it would be desirable if a cart were provided that holds a flaccid bag open to receive grass cuttings in a hands-free manner.
Aside from cutting grass, additional tasks are often undertaken in yard work. To assist in carrying out these additional tasks, it would be desirable if a utility cart for yard work were provided which carried a number of different types of tools or implements used in yard work.
Devices that are used outdoors only occasionally are often stored indoors. Such is the case for a utility cart used in assisting in the collection of grass cuttings. A utility cart for yard work may be relatively large when in use. To decrease the size of the utility cart when stored indoors, it would be desirable if the utility cart folded for storage.
Once a can or a bag retained the a utility cart is full, the can or bag is removed from the cart. In lifting a full can or a full bag, the can or bag often catches on the cart. In so doing, lifting of the can or bag may also entail lifting of the cart, without effectively separating the can or bag from the cart. In this respect, it would be desirable if a utility cart for yard work were provided which had a device for facilitating separation of a can or bag from the cart.
Wheeled carts that have four wheels may be difficult to stop rolling on hilly surfaces. A brake mechanism may be necessary. Because of the expense and complexity of a brake mechanism, it would be desirable if a utility cart for yard work was prevented from rolling on hilly surfaces without the need for a brake mechanism.
When a can is carried by a utility cart for yard work, the surface of the yard is most often uneven or rough. As a result, there is a tendency for the can to be bounced off of the cart. In this respect, it would be desirable if a utility cart for yard work were provided which included a device for retaining the can on the cart even when the cart encounters rough terrain.
Cans for receiving grass cuttings, leaves, etc. come in a variety of heights. In this respect, it would be desirable if a utility cart for yard work were provided which can easily accommodate different cans having different heights.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to utility carts for cans, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,199,161; 4,821,903; 5,040,808; 5,110,147; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 303,443. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,161 discloses a trash cart that has a can integrated into the structure of the cart, and the cart does not fold for storage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,903 discloses the combination of a trash bin and wheeled cart. A common lid is provided for a plurality of bins for receiving different recyclable materials. The cart does not fold for storage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,808 discloses a rigid, nonfolding two-wheeled cart used for transporting a plurality of cans. U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,147 discloses nonfoldable wheeled trash can transporters that receive the bottoms of trash cans. Once the cans are secured to the transporters, the cans themselves are grasped to roll the cans along. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 303,443 discloses a nonfoldable rigid trash can cart that has three wheels. A flexible chain is used to retain the can on the cart.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use wheeled utility carts, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a folding utility cart apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) holds a flaccid bag open to receive grass cuttings in a hands-free manner; (2) carries a number of different types of tools or implements used in yard work; (3) folds for storage; (4) has a device for facilitating separation of a can or bag from the cart; (5) is prevented from rolling on hilly surfaces without the need for a brake mechanism; (6) includes a device for retaining the can on the cart even when the cart encounters rough terrain; and (7) can easily accommodate different cans having different heights. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique folding utility cart apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.